


Quarantined

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [39]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7633258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard being sick made the two reveal their secret relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quarantined

Sara entered the Medbay and laughed when she saw Snart confined in one of the beds.

“I can’t believe Gideon convinced you to stay here in the infirmary,” Sara said as she walked towards him. His only response was a grunt.

She sat down on his bedside and placed her hand on his’. “How are you feeling?”

“Awful,” he said in a lower tone than usual. His famous drawl gone, overtaken by his cold. “Why are you here? Aren’t you supposed to be on a mission?”

“I volunteered to stay behind to look after the ship. And you. We haven’t had a chance alone, with hiding from the team all the time,” she poked Leonard’s sides.

They’ve been together in secret for quite some time now. The only ones who know are Mick and Gideon and so far, both the ex-bounty hunter and the artificial intelligence helped them keep it to themselves.

“Gideon, why am I supposed to stay again?”, Leonard said, obviously irritated that he couldn’t go out of this tin can.

“We’re trying to quarantine you to avoid passing your cold, Mister Snart. Miss Lance only gained access to the Medbay because she threatened to fly this ship away if I don’t let her in,” Gideon replied.

Leonard took Sara by the waist so that she’s now laying down beside him. “I’ve always liked the way you think.”

Sara was about to lean in and kiss him when Leonard turned away. “I have a cold, remember?”

She started pinching his cheeks and his red nose and said, “Aw. Cute. But I’ve survived the winter in Tibet and the cold nights in Nanda Parbat. I think I can handle not having a cold passed through a kiss.” She leaned again and he turned away again.

“Fine. I’m gonna find another hottie to kiss,” she said as she pretended to stand up, but Leonard did stop her from leaving and said, “Just once.”

Of course, with these two, nothing is ever done just once.

.

.

.

The team arrived from the mission thirteen hours later. Rip gathered them all at the bridge. Leonard was finally given the go signal to get out of the Medbay. As Rip was giving his final reminders, he noticed that they’re lacking one member.

“Where’s Miss Lance?”

“Right here,” her faint voice was heard as she entered the bridge with a tissue box in her hands.

Everybody started looking at Leonard, then at Sara. As if discovering fire for the first time, Ray exclaimed, “Aha! Of course! You two!”

They’ve all had suspicions but it was only now that they’ve put the pieces together.

Mick just smirked at the two while half of them had their jaws dropped.

Rip sighed and said, “Just…avoid snogging each other while one is in quarantine.”


End file.
